


Wrecked

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Filming, M/M, Mirror Sex, Sex Tapes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day twenty ninePrompt: filmingDefinitely inspired by aTumblr post. But I didn't go back to read it again before I wrote this so it's a little loose.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty nine
> 
> Prompt: filming
> 
> Definitely inspired by a [Tumblr post](https://sundayrain26.tumblr.com/post/188620694644). But I didn't go back to read it again before I wrote this so it's a little loose.

The view is even better than he'd hoped it would be. He spent long enough lining up the shot, getting the cameras and the lights just so. Nevermind the crew will need to readjust everything come Monday. He'll come up with an excuse. Any amount of awkward, suspicious stares is well worth this.

He's got Link bent longways over their desk, aimed toward Rhett's side. The main camera has a lovely shot of his long, naked body against the wood. Rhett is right up behind him, balls deep and just as bare.

What he's exceptionally proud of, is the secondary camera, the one off to Rhett's side that they use for closeups, has a perfect view of Link's thoroughly debauched face. He'd set up a second monitor just to see both angles simultaneously as he fucks Link senseless.

Link's head is down, bearing the long line of his neck. He can't help it, has to fold down over him to get his mouth on him. He licks up his spine then lets his teeth graze his skin. He wants so badly to bite but he would need to slow his hips to make that a little more practical and that's just not happening right now.

He straightens back up and stares into the monitor. Link's flushed hairline to chest, hair flopped with sweat. His eyes are unfocused, some indiscernible point on the wall. That won't do. He takes a handful of salt and pepper hair and pulls his head up, aiming his face at the monitor showing their bodies, how they intertwine and dance together. "Lookit 'at."

Link just moans high in his throat, eyes unbearably bright behind his low slung frames. They make such a _ sight_. It goes straight to his already engorged, leaking dick, making it throb where it hangs untouched.

"What if we forgot to clear the tapes? Huh, baby? This would make it to the whole crew, seein you like this. An absolute _ wreck_. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Could make this an episode, show the whole world how desperate you are for my dick."

Link's face is a beautiful blend of tortured paradise. Every rapid thrust punches a high, strangled sound straight from his lungs. His eyes drift shut.

"Lookit us, baby." One large hand is on his chest, finds a nipple and pinches it, rolls it between his fingers.

His eyes fly open, drawn to the movement on the monitor. It's too much; he comes across the desk in long streaks of white.

"Fuck, babe, you're so gorgeous, look at you." The whole spectacle sends him over, filling Link's ass. He pulls Link up against him as he calms, just to show him off to the camera. He's a pliant, sweaty mess, the most lovely he's ever seen.


End file.
